I'll Save You From Macavity!
by Misto-Forever
Summary: The Ball is coming near, and all is well. UNTIL MACAVITY KITNAPS VICTORIA! Mistoffelees offers to save her, but will all go as planned? My contest entry for Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees "We are NOT cliche! CHALLENGE."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Aren't you guys excited to see me? I mean, metaphorically of course. This is the prolouge to my contest entry. I sure do hope it's exciting enough to have people go past Chapter One...**

**Mr. Mistoffelees/Victoria**

**"I'll Save You From Macavity!"**

It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood, the day our story starts. Every cat down in the Junkyard was busy, making preparations for the next Jellicle Ball. The Jellicles were excited beyond belief to learn which cat would be chosen to enter the Heaviside Layer this year, the kittens daring each other to ask Old Deuteronomy, "Who will it be? Who will it be?" Only Munkustrap seemed to be the only worried cat around.

"What if Macavity comes back? After failing last year, he's sure to try something else to sabotage the Ball!" He told his father anxiously.

He almost saw Deuteronomy roll his eyes. "Stop worrying, and get into the spirit of the Ball! Macavity won't be trying anything. We have the _Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. _Macavity will be too frightened to come after us."

Munkustrap shook his head slowly as he walked away. _"Misto isn't strong enough to have Macavity be afraid of him. Father is wrong." _However, there wasn't anything he could do. He could only go back to patrolling the Yard, and try to make sure that he would be ready to protect his Tribe when Macavity played his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I was running down a pathway, trying desperately get away from the insane cats which were following me. No matter what I tried, I just couldn't get them off my trail, or even just get a couple of seconds away from their eyesight. At last, I finally was able to turn a corner, and within the milliseconds it took for the them to follow me around, I had disappeared; transported back into my den.

I sat there for a few seconds, catching my breath. _"I think these fangirls are getting crazier everyday." _I said to myself, as I went to get a drink. Yes, just in case you're wondering, I am The _Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, _the one who saved the Jellicle Ball last year and all that. And I wish I hadn't.

I mean, I'm not wishing that I would have never saved Old Deuteronomy! He's a nice old guy, and the Tribe would fall apart if he wasn't there. I just wish that Tugger hadn't pulled me out in front of everyone to do it. Because of him, I have to run from most of the girls I see, 'cause now they all expect me to be a cute, cuddly kitten who can do pretty magic tricks. I actually have fangirls, nearly as many as Tugger has! (Or, well, HAD, until I had my revenge for making me have a public magical rescue. Let's just say his mane has never seemed the same...)

Of course, I don't run away from all the queens here. I still have my girlfriend Victoria. She still remembers me before the magic. That's not the only reason I love her, but it is one of the main ones. And the fact that when we dance together, we're magical (no pun intended). Right then, she was off running somewhere, to find some more props for our play during the Jellicle Ball. The one where we all pretend we're stupid Pollicles and Pekes, and Deuteronomy pretends he hasn't seen it for the past hundred years.

After I was rested enough to venture back out to the real world, I walked out of my den to find my friends Cori and Tantomile. If there were other cats in the Junkyard that felt the way I did, it was them. Luckey for them, they were able to just look at the cats creepily, and they wouldn't be bothering them again. I was cursed when I was born, being as cute and sparkly as I am.

When I found them, streched out on the TSE1's trunk, I pawed over to the two, and jumped up. As I layed down next to them, Cori turned his head over to me. "Another one of those days?"

"Yup." I replied. "And how are you two today?"

"Decent." They replied together.

"Are you ready for the Ball?" Tatomile asked.

"Please, I've been ready for the past week. I don't see why everyone is still running around like crazy people. Excluding Munkustrap, of course. I don't blame him for acting paranoid right now." I said to her, looking around to try to find Munkus. I finally saw him in the distance, trying to get some stray kitten's paw out of a can.

"What, do you think Macavity is going to try something?" Cori asked, curiously.

"Nah." I said responded. "I can't see him trying again. It would just seem stupid, and actually insane to try and kidnap our leader again. In fact-" I stopped, and studied my friends expressions frightfully. They looked like they were in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked, nervously.

"He's here!" Tantomilo said, right before Coricopat yelled out, "Go get Munkustrap!"

I jumped off the TSE1, and ran as quickly as I could towards Munkustrap, who had just gotten the can off of the kitten's paw. He looked startled to see me nearly run straight into him, as I was going so fast I could barely stop myself. "What happened?!" Munkus asked me, sounding a bit confused.

"Tanto and Cori... are hurt or something... they want you." I panted. Munkustrap jumped up, and started to pull me in the direction I just had come from, only to think while we were running to ask where there were. When we finally got back to the TSE1, the two looked like they weren't in pain anymore, but did seem to be very worried, and a little angry.

Munkus studied the two closely. "What happened?" He asked again.

"Victoria-" They started, but were cut off when we heard vices yelling to Munkustrap. I turned and saw Alonzo and Cassandra coming towards us, Alonzo carrying a piece of metal in his mouth.

"Munkus, we just found this. It was on the edge of the Yard... I don't know how he did it." I looked down at the metal that Alonzo had just took out of his mouth, and noticed the scratches on it. We crowded around it, reading what it said.

**I have that fluffy white cat of yours. If you want her back, come and get her. M.**

My stomach dropped as I realized that the 'fluffy, white, cat' was Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to save her." I told them, breaking the silence that had been created by reading the note. "We're not letting Macavity keep Victoria!" I said, my voice louder.

Munkustrap was the first to snap out of his shock. "Of course we're not going to let Macavity get away with this!" He said to me, looking me in the eyes. "We will rescue her." Munkus paused, and seemed to collect his thoughts. "I'm going to talk to my father, tell him what happened. After that, we'll make up a plan. But first..." He glanced over at Cassandra. "Go tell everyone to return to their dens. I don't want a stray kitten to fall into Macavity's paws." She nodded, and ran off. He looked back at the rest of us. "Alonzo, Twins, you come with me. And Misto, go to you're den too."

I was already shaking my head. "Victoria's MY mate, and I'm going to help save her! I am NOT a kitten!" I was annoyed by the fact that Munkus didn't believe that I could help.

"No, it's not that..." Munkus started to say, but he stopped himself. "I don't think Macavity's after Victoria..." He trailed off, and then shook his head. "Actually, you're right, you should be near us." He started to walk away before I was able to question him. When we arrived at Old Deuteronomy's den, Munkustrap stomped his paw against the ground to show that we were there. We heard a voice say enter, and we did.

I'm just going to say, Old D's den is GIANT! He has room in there for two families to live comfortably, maybe three if they were a little squished. He has what seems to be the softest pillows and blankets I've ever seen, and quite of few of shiny things that I thought about asking Mungo and Teazer to steal. Through I do digress form the real topic.

Munkustrap slowly pawed over to his dad, mumbling something. Old Deuteronomy raised his eyebrows, clearly not hearing him. Munkustrap cleared his throat. "Macavity has kidnapped Victoria."

Deuteronomy shook his head. "I've always thought you had no humour, Munkus. Now you prove me wrong." He laughed, but suddenly stopped when he saw our faces. "You're not kidding, are you?"

Munkustrap slowly shook his head. "We only just found out. They was a note saying that if we want her, we are to come get her."

Old Deuteronomy paced around the den. "Why would he take her? She isn't anything special. In a hostage situation, that is." He added hurriedly to me.

"I don't think he's after her-" Munkustrap started to say again, but he got cut off by Deuteronomy.

"You know, it doesn't matter why he did it, all that does matter is that we save the innocent. How are you going to get into his headquarters?"

"What? Father, the 'why' in this situration _does_ matter. It will help us figure out how to rescue Victoria!" Munkus argued.

"Nonsense. We just need some of you to break in, find the girl, and get out. It's rather easy!" Old Deuteronomy looked around at the rest of us, standing awkwardly near the front of the den. "Mistoffelees, you could get his group inside, right?"

"No.. I mean, it would take too much power... and I have no idea where to send them. I don't want to magic them into a wall!" I stammered.

"But you didn't know where I was last year, did you?" He countered.

"No, but that was a matter of switching bodies. I was able to but a tracking spell on Cassandra, which allowed me to bring her back after. To be completly truthful, I wasn't even sure than if it would work!" I told him, trying to not enter the long, complicated conversation about how my magic worked. I don't truly understand myself.

Alonzo glared at me. "You sent my mate to Macavity without a sure way to get her back?" I shook my head hurridly. "If I was able to bring Old Deuteronomy back, I was pretty sure I could do the rest too." I did not want Alonzo as an enemy.

Cori and Tanto spoke up for the first time. "Macavity did something to our powers. We can't sense Victoria anymore."

Old D almost rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'm going to make an executive decision. We're just going to have to do this the hard way. Munkustrap and Mistoffelees are going to break into Macavity's lair. If they get noticed, Misto here will be able to get them out. It's going to be easy. Macavity probably believes we're going to just do what he wants us to do. We're going to steal the game from under his nose."

Let's just say no one was happy with this plan.

"We can't just take five seconds to come up with a plan and say it's easy-"

"Why aren't I going? I'm more skilled at this kind of thing-"

"I don't have enough power to do what you think I can-"

"We can't see this as a good idea..."

"QUIET!" We all stooped protesting, seeing it was fruitless. "I'm your leader; you will do what I say! If I say this is the plan, then it is! You guys are thinking too much on this! Now, you two have an hour to prepare, then I expect you to go rescue that poor girl." He stared at us for a moment. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

We walked out of the den quickly. I glanced at Munkustrap, who seemed very nervous. Which is never a good thing to see on your Protector's face.

I didn't feel well myself. I knew I wasn't as good as Old Deuteronomy thought I was. I wasn't going to be able to break into Macavity's headquarters.

I wasn't going to be able to save Victoria.


End file.
